Come Back?
by vanillakookie
Summary: "Dia ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, kau mau atau tidak?". "Kau sudah tau jika ini bukan mimpi dan kau masih tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar ada disini". Come back..? are you kidding me? . Meanie, slight SoonHoon


Title: Come Back...?

Pairing: Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: Romance and maybe angst

Ratting: T

A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Come Back...? by Hey!Say!JUMP tapi bukan songfic. menurutku liriknya keren apalagi lagunya dibuat oleh salah satu membernya sendiri

Sebenernya aku gak terlalu suka nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama dan gak suka ganti-ganti point of view karena ribet (?) jadi semoga gak aneh ya~ ^^

Stupid~Waste~Strange~Beautiful~Trouble

Aku jatuh cinta padanya semenjak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, senyumnya yang menawan, tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan segalanya. Semua terasa slow motion saat ada dirinya. Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan arsitektur di Seoul National University. Sementara aku sendiri masih tingkat tiga SMA. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung yang sudah mahasiswa?

~Flashback~

Rencanaku untuk bermalas-malasan dihari Minggu hancur sudah karena si bodoh Soonyoung yang memintaku untuk menemaninya. Bukan menemani jalan-jalan atau main game. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya saat menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia sukai. Demi apapun menyatakan cinta adalah hal privasi yang seharusnya dilakukan sendiri bersama orang yang kau sukai. Hanya Kwon Soonyoung yang meminta ditemani saat menyatakan cintanya. Aku tidak tau isi otaknya seperti apa? Dia bilang jaga-jaga kalau ditolak biar ada yang menghiburnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk disalah satu meja yang ada di cafe dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Soonyoung duduk disebelahku dan didepannya ada sesosok mahluk mungil berwarna pink. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Soonyoung menyukai orang dengan rambut mencolok itu, dikira dirinya anggota boyband apa mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu.

"Jadi untuk apa Soonyoung-ssi memintaku untuk datang kesini" mahluk pink itu memulai pembicaraan

"um, a-aku" Soonyoung terlihat gugup

"iya?" aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam

"i-itu, um a-aku" Soonyoung masih terlihat gugup dan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya bersamaku

"kau kenapa Soonyoung-sii?" Aku tau sebenarnya mahluk pink itu sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu ucapan dari Soonyoung

"Ji-Jihoonie, a-aku" Soonyoung terdiam dan aku semakin manatapnya dengan malas, kapan ini akan selesai.

Dan semenjak itu tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka berdua. Mahluk pink yang bernama Jihoon pun terdiam menunggu ucapan dari Soonyoung. Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan Soonyoung belum mengucapkan sesuatu. Demi ikan yang ada di kolam sekolah 5 menit hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua terdiam dan total 15 menit aku menyaksikan mereka berdua mengobrol yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut dengan mengobrol. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Braakk~

"Dia ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, kau mau atau tidak?" Aku berbicara sambil memukul meja didepanku membuat perhatian mereka teralih kepadaku. Aku melihat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Jihoon.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau yang mengatakannya?" nada bicara Soonyoung meninggi dan aku bisa melihat telinganya memerah

"Kau lama sekali, aku lelah menunggu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku sudah membantumu mengatakannya" Aku hanya menjawab dengan malas

"Aish" Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jihoon "Maaf jadi temanku yang mengucapkannya, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Sekarang kau bisa bicara dengan lancar. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi temanku yang paling menyebalkan

"un" Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil

Beberapa menit setelah mereka resmi jadian mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Jihoon bilang jika dia harus segera pulang karena ibunya menelfon dan tentu saja Soonyoung menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Dan tinggallah aku sendirian yang menyedihkan sambil memakan kentang goreng, puding, ice cream, cheesecake, dan soda melon. Banyak sekali makanan yang aku pesan, mumpung gratis. Soonyoung mentraktirku karena sudah menemaninya dan juga karena dia sudah jadian sama Jihoon.

"maaf, boleh aku duduk disini? Meja yang lain sudah penuh" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat seseorang yang berbicara denganku. Dan bagaikan efek slow motion, aku melihat wajah bagaikan malaikat dengan senyuman yang sangat meneduhkan. Jantungku serasa berhenti untuk sesaat dan berdetak lebih cepat setelahnya. Aku masih terus memandanginya, tenggelam dalam tatapan matanya.

"maaf, apa aku bisa duduk disini?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuatku tersadar dari pesonanya

"I-iya, silahkan" Sial, kenapa bicaraku jadi seperti ini

"Terimakasih" Dia duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Jihoon

"Um, boleh tau siapa namamu?" Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Belum tentu aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Wonwoo" Jawabnya singkat sambil memakan pancake nya

"Aku Kim Mingyu" Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapiku

"Sendirian?" Hanya anggukan lagi yang dia berikan.

"Aku jarang melihat orang ke cafe sendirian, kenapa Wonwoo-ssi datang sendirian?" Aku penasaran, untuk apa dia kesini sendirian.

"Ingin saja" Pelit sekali dia untuk mengeluarkan suaranya

~ Flashback End~

Semenjak itu aku jadi semakin dekat dengannya. Itu semua karena sifat sok kenal dan sok dekatku kepadanya. Aku bahkan bertanya dimana dia sekolah dan nomer ponselnya saat pertemuan pertama kami. Bukankah kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sebaik-baiknya.

"Mingyu" Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya. "kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" lanjutnya. Kami sekarang sedang berada diatas ranjangku. Dia dalam posisi tengkurap dengan buku yang terbuka dihadapannya dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas menatapku yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Hanya tidak percaya hyung sekarang sedang dihadapanku dan tidur diranjangku" Mulai hari ini Wonwoo hyung tinggal di Apartemenku. Aku sangat senang saat dia tidak menolak ajakanku untuk tinggal bersama. Dan tentu saja dia sudah menjadi kekasihku semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak usah bertanya bagaimana aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Hanya pernyataan cinta biasa tanpa adegan romantis seperti dicerita fiksi atau adegan konyol Soonyoung saat menyatakan cintanya.

"Bangunlah dari mimpi indahmu" Wonwoo hyung melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya

"Tapi ini bukan mimpi hyung"

"Kau sudah tau jika ini bukan mimpi dan kau masih tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar ada disini"

~ beautiful ~

Author POV ~

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan sekarang Mingyu sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dan melanjutkan kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Wonwoo namun beda fakultas. Mingyu berada di fakultas Administrasi Bisnis yang komplek gedungnya berada cukup jauh dari fakultas Wonwoo. Jadi meskipun satu Universitas mereka jarang bertemu.

Hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mingyu sedang memasak untuk perayaan mereka nanti malam. Sementara Wonwoo sedang ada urusan di kampusnya dan ini kesempatan bagi Mingyu untuk membuat kejutan. Mingyu sudah memanggang kue dan sudah diberi dekorasi juga. Dan sekarang dia sedang memasak sup rumput laut. Setelah semua masakannya sudah jadi Mingyu menatanya dengan rapi diatas meja makan dengan kain berwarna hitam sebagai alasnya. Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi Mingyu memberikan sentuhan akhir dengan meletakkan lilin ditengah-tengah meja. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Wonwoo pulang.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di dapur dan mulai menghubungi Wonwoo. Mingyu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah sambil. Mingyu sudah duduk di sofa saat sambungan telfonnya tersambung ke voice mail. Memutuskan sambungannya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau lagi.

"Ada apa Mingyu?" Terdengar suara Wonwoo dari seberang

"Wonwoo hyung pulang jam berapa?"

"Maaf Mingyu, aku sepertinya akan pulang malam. Tugasku sangat banyak" jawab Wonwoo

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan menunggumu pulang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu"

"Maaf Mingyu aku sangat sibuk, bye" dan kemudian hanya terdengar suara tanda berakhirnya panggilan

Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi Mingyu masih menunggu Wonwoo di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Tak terasa Mingyu sudah menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya tertidur. Saat Mingyu terbangun bulan sudah tergantikan oleh matahari dan masih belum terlihat keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Apa Wonwoo hyung tidak pulang?" gumam Mingyu saat melihat sepatu yang kemarin digunakan tidak ada di rak sepatu

~TBC~

MAAF~~~

Belum juga yang kemarin dilanjutin udah buat baru lagi. Yang ini idenya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi :p yang kemarin masih belum ada inspirasi.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan karena aku tidak membaca ulang. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Dan silahkan tinggalkan review.

Hari ini entah kenapa aku bisa membuat dua fanfic. Lagi ada inspirasi. Tapi untuk yang Vanilla masih belum ada hehehe.. maafkan aku.. /bow


End file.
